Whether a person undertakes to paint a room or to shellack a chair, the process is invariably the same. The individual will pry open the lid of the can and then either dip the brush into the can, brushing off the excess on the rim, or pour a portion of the contents into some other containing vessel. Either way, the contents of the container will flow into the grooves upon the top of the can. The presence of the paint or varnish acts as a fouling factor, causing a myriad of problems. If the lid is fitted upon the can after use, the liquid present in the grooves bonds the lid to the can, thereby making the can difficult to open. An equally probable occurrence is the presence of the dried, hardened liquid upon the rim preventing the can from being sealed in an air tight manner. Air will enter the can and dry up the contents, rendering it unusable. Moreover, after paint fills the groove it will begin to run down the side of the can, causing a sloppy mess.